Kin no Yume
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: There are legends of her. Legends so worn by the winds of time that truth is hardly distinguishable from lore. But, through those very same myths, she survives. She lives on, and we dream of gold. (Rated M for violence and possible later chapters.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

There are legends of her. Legends so worn by the winds of time that truth is hardly distinguishable from fact. But, through those very same myths, she survives. She lives on, and we dream of gold.

A/N:

 _Hello again! So, even among the Soul Eater community, every fantasy-themed fic I found revolved (almost) exclusively around Soul as a dragon. While I love the concept and agree with it, I've decided to change it up a bit. Thus, I present you with_ _ **Kin no Yume**_ _, also known as_ _ **Dreams of Gold**_ _. I hope you enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Kismet

Chapter One - Kismet

Kin

How long has it been since I've seen you? Some time, it seems. You were small then, vulnerable, and lost in my forest. Such a strange child! You cried for someone who wasn't there. I was there, though. I heard you. And I came forth to lead you out.

You stopped crying when I approached, tiny and fragile, just like you. You asked my name, and seemed distressed that I did not have one. So, you gave me a name. Kin, you call me. You gave me your name, too. Soul Evans.

I'd heard your name before, and asked about it, but you wilted, and I stopped my rambling tongue. You were still in my woods, and I reached for you, but you surprised me. You bit me. I laughed and told you I could bring you home. My blood, red like your eyes, went unnoticed. I hadn't thought your teeth would be so sharp. But then, there were many things I hadn't seen before you came to my forest.

I took you to the village nearest, and told you to be careful not to stray into my woods again. You looked down and nodded. A door opened, and a woman with hair like the bark of a tree rushed up to you, speaking scoldingly. She spared not a glance at me and pulled you into the dwelling. Before you disappeared inside, I could see the sadness in your eyes.

My forest was quiet again. The animals lived peacefully deeper in, and the leaves whispered stories in the wind. I watched for others like you, lost in my woods, but they were not many. I could walk freely in my quiet, lonely woods, and learn myself. I did not expect to see you again, until one day, you are here.

You are here again, lost in my woods. Your hair, strangely white, holds twigs and leaves captive, and your puzzling coverings are ripped. One of the trees mourns, its branch on the ground, but in your hands is a nest. Several young birds cry, just like you had been when I first met you. You smile at the nest and tuck it back in the tree. I shift and a branch snaps beneath my feet. You whirl, fear in your eyes, but you relax faster than you should at the sight of a monster. You are but a human boy, and I am the monster of the Lost Woods.

I am so different to you in this form. I cannot touch you without fear of tearing your soft skin. I do not wish harm on you, so I change. Your mind replaces this impossible moment with a reasonable explanation. You give me another name. This one is human, to match my form. You call me Maka, and introduce yourself, again. I do not mind, so long as I cannot hurt you. We play until the sun kisses the treetops, and you promise to come again the next day.

True to your words, you arrive in my forest when the sun is at its peak. You share your human food with me, and it is strange, yet wonderful. But, you look away and ask to tell me something secret. I have none to tell, in my forest, and you are appeased. Your eyes darken, and your face creases, before a shard of light takes the place of your arm. I am amazed, and reach to touch it, but you jerk back. "I don't want to hurt you," you say. I laugh, and show you my own secret. My blade touches yours, and the resonance between us is enough to send a shiver of electricity through me. Your eyes widen in wonder, and I notice, again, the delightful differences in your features, so similar to me, but unknown to you. "How…?" Your question is met with my smile, and you must know that you cannot draw information out of me, for you do not prod.

You continue to be drawn to my woods, and I teach you many secrets that no mortal has had the pleasure of learning. I tell you of the mythical creatures that take shelter within my Forest, and teach you to control your power. You tell me of memories, of a curse and pain, of your hatred for your appearance and abilities. I kiss your forehead and tell you that if you are a monster, so am I. You do not bring it up again.

One day, you bring company into our Forest. When my home has ceased to be simply "mine", but also "yours", escapes my recollection, but I feel a pain in my torso. I am lost to this feeling, and your smile to that female renders me truly Lost. I am no longer myself, and it shames me.

 _Leave, O Foolish Mortals. Return to your safety, for there is none here._ The girl with you screams at the sight of me. Am I that terrifying? _Flee to your home, or wander forever in the Forest of the Lost._ My voice is powerful, and lures the beings I whispered to you of out of hiding. They gather behind me, drawn to my presence and stand with me, as one. The girl is sobbing, and runs out of my woods without a second glance. You, however, step forward tentatively.

"Maka… where is Maka?" Your voice is quiet, confused. How vulnerable you are. I am still Lost, and ensure that your return shall never occur. _Maka is dead. There is only Kin._

 ** _A/N - Brace yourselves; chapters are coming. Feedback is appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Rendez-vous des Parias

Chapter Two - Rendez-vous des Parias

Wes

I sigh, noticing the shadow of my unfortunate brother creeping across the floor. "Soul." He freezes, an irritable and grim expression taking hold, as if he expects me to chastise him. I offer a crooked smile. "There's a better way to sneak out, you know?" His guarded expression melts into confusion, and I sling my arm over his shoulder, leading him to the hidden door that even Mother doesn't know of. "Make sure you're back by dawn, or Mother will be furious." I caution him with a wry smile, and he grins back at me. With that, my troubled little brother disappears into the streets, melting away as if he were never here. With a fond shake of my head, I close the door.

Soul

The rusty grate scrapes unpleasantly against the cobbled streets, but it opens and closes without any major disturbance. The air is unusually clear; the yellow moon hangs low in the sky, still rising slowly. My shoes scuff the ground as I hurry to our meeting point tonight. Coming to the tall gates, I knock twice, hard, and then three soft raps. The wrought iron creaks open slowly, and I see a flash of blue before I am pulled inside roughly.

"Thought you weren't gonna make it." Black Star's voice is muffled, his collar obscuring his face as he lets me go. "We were gettin' ready to start without ya." The ninja's fist connects roughly with my shoulder, and I scowl half-heartedly, rubbing the spot. A soft voice reprimands him almost instantly.

"Black Star." He wilts minutely at her tone, and I grin as Tsubaki steps forward, a smile on her kind face. "We would never start without you, Soul." She leans forward and whispers conspiratorially in my ear. "You know how Black Star is…" Bouncing backwards with a shy giggle, she takes her place at the blue-haired ninja's left, a step behind him. He dramatically laments that his partner and best friend feel the need to keep secrets from him, and shouts to all who will listen that he will surpass the gods. I just shake my head and grin.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Star, we get it. You're gonna surpass the gods, and we'll bow before your greatness." I snicker, bowing lopsidedly, playing the fool. Tsubaki giggles, and Black Star roars with mirth.

"Good, you're already getting practice bowing before me!" He sticks his tongue out at me and smirks. "Didn't think ya were that smart, 'Eater." I laugh and punch his shoulder good-naturedly, and he throws each arm around our shoulders, dragging us further into the graveyard with him.

"Well, look who's here." The exaggerated drawl is punctuated by maniacal laughter from behind the tree. "Patti was almost tired of waiting for you idiots to show up." Liz grins at us from her spot against the dead tree, Patti waving a mangled paper giraffe in welcome.

"Hey, Liz, Patti." I shove my hands in my pockets and nod to each sister. "Where's your shadow?" Patti has already focused on her giraffe, but Liz flushes a light pink. She stammers for a moment before sighing and pointing at the thick shadows behind her.

They part like a curtain, and the Shinigami comes forth. "I do hope you know that I am not a shadow, Soul. Having dominion over darkness does not make me inherently a part of it." There's a frown in his voice, and I snort at Kid's literal attitude.

"Chill, man. I know you're not an actual shadow. It's a reference." He looks more confused by this, and I change the subject. "So, what's up? I thought we were meeting at the Academy this week. Why the cemetery tonight?"

Black Star's sudden silence overlaps with Kid's solemn intonation. "Sid is dead, Soul." The world seems to lurch beneath my feet. The Reaper continues. "Sid is dead, but I have not come into possession of his mortal soul, nor that of Nygus. I aim to collect their souls for their final rest tonight." Liz has paled considerably by the time Death the Kid finishes, and Patti jabs her sister's side, yammering about her obvious fear.

"Makes sense, I guess…" I grumble, staring at the ground. "...for a Reaper, anyway." Kid just looks at me, his golden eyes somewhere in between calm and sad. I sigh heavily. "I guess you can't control when you have to collect, or where it is." His heavy atmosphere lightens somewhat at my words, and I know that he's heard the unspoken apology hidden inside.

Kid suddenly looks up and strides further into the graveyard. Patti is the first to follow him, talking excitedly, her crumpled giraffe still clutched in one hand. Black Star jumps after them, muttering about how a god should be first, and his hand latches onto my upper arm, dragging me after him. I am vaguely aware that Tsubaki and Liz are walking behind me, holding hands so as not to get separated. Kid is still going forward when we hear the first scream.


	4. Chapter 3 - Gala dei Morti

Chapter Three - Gala dei Morti

 _Kin_

I pause in my task, looking up from the fractured branches. A strange sense of wrongness has befallen my Forest, though I cannot sense any intruding presence. The tree cries out for aid once more, and I nimbly mend its shattered boughs with nary more than a touch. The sapling sags in relief, and the spriggan at my side bows shortly before receding into the grove. Yet, despite my work having been finished, the intangible, yet unmistakable, aura of disturbance lingers in the atmosphere. Even my Forest has felt it; the birds no longer sing, the wind has fallen, and it is too quiet, deathly still.

Then, I feel it. An awareness that shivers just beneath my scales, a connection I have not felt since banishing him. I recognize the emotions - fear, anger, and no small amount of confusion. My wings ruffle as the pieces fall together - something is wrong, and that which is mine is now threatened by it. A familiar, unwelcome stench fills the air, weighing the sky like lead. _Gorgon, what have you done…?_ I am vaguely aware of my father's faraway protest as I launch myself into the air, once more.

 _Soul_

I whirl around as the second scream, ending with a metallic screech, echoes in my ears. Two things register; first, Liz is gone. A glint from the ground seconds the realization, as well as the faint, vibrating sounds emanating from it. Whatever happened to Liz, it was unexpected and disturbing enough to reduce Tsubaki to her weapon form.

Black Star brushes past me, his face veiled in shadows. He kneels next to the chain sickle, touching one grip, and the blade flashes to reveal Tsubaki's ashen face. "Black Star… I'm sorry…" Her voice trembles, and she gives a wobbly smile despite her obvious fear. "I thought I had better control over the curse, but I'm like this." She laughs weakly, and Black Star's jaw clenches.

"Stop it, Tsubaki." Her eyes widen at whatever she sees in his face, before growing more collected. "What happened? What did you see?" Distantly, I can see Kid's face in my peripherals; his expression is cool, but his eyes are restless and tight. Patti is interested in the proceedings, but obviously believes her sister to be in perfect health - such is Patti's way.

"I saw…" Tsubaki's voice draws me back from my musings. It is faint, carefully controlled, and her soul projection bites her lip, struggling for words. "I felt a… disturbance." This piques my interest - Tsubaki is observant and understands the balance of the atmosphere. To have felt an error in the balance signifies a threat of no small value. "Liz was afraid. We were holding onto each other, trying to follow Kid, and she stumbled. I was helping her back up when the earth around us… exploded." She looks at the strange crescent of disturbed soil behind her chain. "I saw her face before she was gone - she was terrified. She was… crying." Tsubaki speaks this last part quietly, almost in surprise, and I know why.

Liz is strong. She had to be, to take care of Patti and deal with the pain of their parents' deaths. Liz had never cried in front of us, even when she was afraid of what waited in alleyways. From Patti's stories, during the most dangerous moments in their crime days, Liz never cried. If she is crying now… Kid's face in the corner of my vision confirms my thought process. His eyes are on fire, but cold at the same time. Tsubaki is still speaking. "There were two shapes. They were dark, and…" Her hilt vibrates with her hesitation. "One looked like… Nygus."

In mere seconds, Death the Kid has pushed us all aside as the ground explodes again. My eyes close against the barrage of dust, but when they open, I am shocked. Sid is standing there, Nygus next to him. She transforms into her Weapon form, and I note distantly that Liz's wrist is caught in Sid's left hand. She isn't moving. And with that, the world explodes in darkness.

Once the veil of shadows clears, Patti is in pistol form, and Kid looks dangerous. Sid looks at the Reaper in front of him, then down at Liz's pale form. Deep reverberations take the shape of chuckles as he lowers his head. "You've come for my soul, eh?" His laughter cuts off abruptly, and Nygus shivers in his grasp. "I'm afraid you're too late for that." A sharp edge of despair colors his words, and Kid stiffens for a moment. Sid lifts his gaze to rest on the Reaper. "You're not the only one collecting souls, Shinigami-sama. She is, too."

The zombie looks strained, his body trembling as he lifts the Weapon. "I don't want to do this. This is not the man I used to be. Please understand… we have no choice." His muscles cord, standing out against his dead skin, his teeth grinding together. It is at that moment that I see it. There are threads, dark and imposing, wrapped around him, surrounding even the blade of Nygus, and they are not Death's. There is something… wrong, about them. Sid groans, relenting his struggle, and I see a thread cut into his flesh, disappearing.

"Oi, Kid -" A glint in the corner of my eye captures my gaze, and I lunge in front of the Shinigami, transforming my arm. The strings are cut, falling to the ground, and we watch in horrified fascination as they melt into a black puddle, seeping into the cracked ground. Then, I am flying through the air and hitting a tombstone, hard.

Everything is hazy after that. Kid is summoning his shadows to bind the wayward spirits of Sid and Nygus, and Tsubaki is gasping, free from her curse for the moment. "Soul… Soul, I see them. The wires… I see them!" That catches my attention quickly, and I brush off the pain, standing with a grimace. I snatch Tsubaki off the ground and toss her to Black Star. She calls out to him, and he turns in time to catch her.

"Oi, Tsubaki! Patti!" The girls turn their attention on me, all serious now. "Look for the wires! Tell the others where they are! Cut them if you can – there's someone pulling strings where they don't belong, and this'll never be their town!" Several cheers come after my words and I tilt my head up to the black sky, dodging a wire. "So get lost, and take your damn strings with you!" I bring my arm around, slicing through a bundle of threads. Nygus falls limply to the ground, transforming back from her weapon phase. She is staring blankly at her hands, opening and closing them slowly. Sid roars, and I look back at him.

He is struggling under the grip of countless threads. They glisten in the low light, and I see them pulling to different bundles. "Oi! Cut the wires! Let's get him out of there!" At my shout, Kid narrows his eyes, searching the area around Sid. His face grows colder than I have ever seen it, and he shoots with Patti, deadly precision slicing through each strand until the remaining wire trembles from the burden of subduing a prisoner of Sid's strength. He takes aim; the last thread is maneuvering quickly and staying near vital points. I can see the conflict in his eyes, though.

None of us have ever dealt with a zombie before, let alone the malignant individual influencing these strings like a puppeteer. _Do zombies need vitals, if they're already dead?_ I wonder in the back of my mind, even as the string whips around Liz.

 _No, but she does._ The voice is not mine, but a soft, feminine pitch that is at once oddly familiar and unknown. Then my vision is full of her. She falls from the sky, perhaps having seen our struggle and deigning to join. She is blonde and small, traditional clothing fitting close to her skin, and faster than my eyes can catch, the last string has fallen. But she is not content. By the time she stops moving, there is no string left to dissolve into the earth. She is facing Liz, her back to me, but I am struck by how familiar she seems. I look at my friends to see if anyone feels the same way, but they are watching her warily. Kid is the first to speak.

"We thank you for aiding us." His tone is stiffly formal, and I snort quietly. He turns his glare on me for a split second before sighing and addressing the mysterious girl before us. "However, there was no need for you to intervene as you did. Now that the combat is over, we must be introduced." The Shinigami begins to speak again, but a soft voice cuts him off.

"Had I not intervened, this girl…" The mysterious blonde touches Liz's head, and she stirs. "…this girl would be dead. _She_ knew she was losing, and thought to add to her ever-growing collection." She turns slightly, and I can see the profile of her face, shadowed by the night. "You need not thank me for carrying out my duty. Take your companion and return to your homes, where you will remain safe. She is still watching you." Liz groans, a hand coming up to her head as her eyes blink open, and the stranger takes hold of her wrist, pulling Liz up with her as she rises.

"K… Kid? What… what happened? Why is it so cold?" Liz's voice is filled with confusion, and the Shinigami releases Patti to her human form. The younger Thompson sister rushes to embrace Liz, but she doesn't stop there. Patti grabs hold of the stranger as well, murmuring to her lowly. The mysterious girl smiles slightly, gently prying herself away from the sisters as Kid approaches.

"There is no need to thank me, Patti." Kid stiffens as the name drops off her tongue. She turns to face the him and looks at all of us. A deep pang in my chest catches me off guard at the sight of her face. "And I already know all of you. I have known some of you," her eyes linger on me for a slight moment, "for a very long time. For the rest of you, we will have more time to get acquainted later." She picks up a dark shape from the ground, and I realize it is a coat, military in style, but imposing despite her kimono. Shrugging it on, she gives us all one last, lingering look, her eyes catching mine last of all. They are an odd shade of green, no pupil in sight. For some reason, it is particularly striking to me, and I blink. There is a small smile on her face for an instant. "Return to your strongholds. We will see one another again." A small nod of respect or acknowledgement is sent to the deathly still Shinigami before the girl turns to leave.

"You… you know our names. But what about yours?" My mouth is speaking the words before I can even process that I wish to say them. She turns once more, her attention focused exclusively on me. I shiver under the weight of it, uncertain where my reaction has come from.

A small, private sort of smile graces her lips, as though she is sharing an inside joke with an old friend. "I once had no name. But you may call me Maka." That name slams against my chest, knocking the breath from me. By the time I cease gasping and look up, she is gone, and I am left with the weight of absent reasoning. _Maka?_

 _ **A/N - Hey, guys! Sorry about the long, LONG wait. Things have been rather crazy on my end... I also just was let go from work, along with a few other co-workers, so I am searching for a new job to bring in some money while I figure out when to go back to school. By way of apology, I have been working on updating all of my stories today, so I should have more chapters available to you by Friday. Speaking of Friday, Friday the 13th is coming up. (I promise I'm not going on a tangent here!) Point being, if you'd like to request any spooky stories of me, feel free to PM me about what you'd like written, and I'll try to make it happen! (Please do keep it within the fandoms I've written for so far, though... I don't want to offend any hard-core fans by getting details wrong.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite my long absence, and I will (likely) see you guys tomorrow! Thank you for sticking with me this long! - AT**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Venatores Venandi

Chapter Four – Venatores Venandi

 _Maka_

I curse myself every step I take. I am out of my domain, almost within _hers_ , and I get distracted by a human. _Not just any human_ , my traitorous heart whispers to me. _It doesn't matter_ , I tell myself, jumping to the rooftops. _My duty still stands. I must regain the souls that were stolen and return them, before she corrupts them and kills more of the Earth._ My heart laments within my chest, but quiets.

My eyes, flat and human and everything I am unaccustomed to, wander the shadows, searching for the tell-tale glint of her strings. "Where are you, Gorgon?" The air shifts, muting the vibrations of the city, and I barely evade in time. A thousand black threads snap closed around the space my body once occupied. A sickly sweet chuckle resonates from above.

"Well, well. I wondered how long I could roam without you coming for me, _sister_." She hisses the title out like the very poison she secretes, like some deadly thing that is not to be spoken of. She is suspended above the ground by her own threads, stretched taut between buildings to form a bench for her humanoid body.

"You are no sister of mine, Gorgon Medusa." I maneuver around her strands of black blood, wary of the madness held within the innocent strings. "You were of our family once, but you have turned from us. You have killed us. You are no family of mine now, snake." Her face contorts into a snarl, and she throws her hands towards me. I have no choice, now, despite the prickle of unknown eyes on my back.

Closing my eyes, I focus on the very core of myself as I withdraw my birthright from within. A feeling of cold overtakes me, and I open my eyes, new determination filling me. I am a weapon, now, to be used in the defense of my realm and all that is free from Medusa's hold. "I will not let you take this city, Gorgon Medusa." I shift my arms, now dangerous blades, to a fighting stance and crouch low. She chuckles from her perch.

"How naïve, to think that you will be able to avert all of my plans, _Kin_." She draws her hands up and begins controlling her threads, moving them towards me from all sides. I leap up into the night and observe what I can of her positions before gravity overtakes me and I fall again, whirling through the air, a cyclone of careful destruction. The cords on her fingers go limp, and she hisses in aggravation. "How dare you," she murmurs slowly, eyes downcast. Slowly, her head rises, eyes open wide and madness roiling inside of them. A manic grin splits her face, and she shrieks at me. "You dare come here, each time, and provide me with such entertainment. What kind of guardian are you? Your victories are but mere sidesteps for me." The black tattoos on her arm are moving now, giving me cause to be wary. "I have goals that surpass even you, Kin. They will shake this rotted world to its very foundation, burning it clean and bringing a God to the surface, to lead the rest of us to His perfected world!" The snakes on her arms are moving quickly, slithering through her skin in distorted circles. I narrow my eyes.

There are few gods in our world worthy of such feats, and most of us known as gods are not more than guardians. "Do tell, sister," I begin, my voice deceptively inquisitive and eager. "What God could purge the world of such corruption?" Her eyes light up in triumph at my question, meant to worm past her guard – an easier undertaking when her sanity is warring with instability, an effect of controlling such large quantities of black blood.

"The God that was locked away, wrongly." Medusa's smile has stretched further across her face, and her blonde hair is swaying like a snake before it strikes to kill. "He is far greater than Death, and more magnificent than Life. He is Asura, known to lesser beings as the Demon God. It is He whom I serve, and my devotion will bring him to the surface world to reform it as he sees fit!" She is giggling now, hunched over her broken strings as the snakes in her arms writhe beneath the skin, distorting the natural shape of her.

 _There is no turning her from this path_ , a part of me whispers. In my heart, I know that this is true. She has been on this road of destruction for too long to be saved – it was this influence that led her to slaughter most of our family. "A sad future lies before you, Medusa. I had hoped that there could be some light left in your soul, but I see now," my eyes narrowed on the slimy, corrupt thing within her chest, barely visible to even my Sight, "that there is no saving you. I must stay true to my duty and stop you." At my words, her face pales slightly before flushing with angry color.

"You are a fool, _Maka_. Asura will cleanse this pitiful world, and build anew from its ashes. And I, at His side, will laugh as you are dragged through the flames." She stills suddenly, her head tilted, and then she sighs. "I must be elsewhere, but I have a new friend for you to play with." Turning her head over her shoulder, the Black Blooded Witch calls out. "Crona!"

"…Mother?" My blood runs cold. This cannot be – she was deemed infertile long ago, how has she managed this?! "Mummy, is that a girl?" The child, no older than Soul, yet seeming as ageless as I, cowers behind her back. My vision catches an anomaly, and my attention narrows in on the malformed soul within this child. "I… I don't know how to deal with girls… I don't know what to do, Mother…" Tears are gathering in Crona's eyes, clamped shut as if to block out my presence.

"Crona, meet your sister. This is Maka." I bristle at the introduction, but Medusa continues blandly, as if she does not care about what she is saying and how this situation affects her child. "We are distant from Maka's family now, but once you two were sisters. Look now, this isn't so bad, is it?" There is an edge in the Gorgon's voice that I cannot quite identify, just as I cannot identify the watcher at my back. I fall back into a defensive stance. There is something… wrong, about this girl before me. Not only the lack of warmth from Medusa, but the very state of her soul, as though it is harboring a parasite, is disturbing to me.

"But… but Mother, I still don't know how to deal with this… what do I do?" The frighteningly thin girl turns pleading eyes on Gorgon, and I tense as a mad gleam enters her eyes.

"You kill her, Crona. That is what you do with your sister Maka." As Crona balks slightly, Medusa's face twitches, and she mutters under her breath. A small, crackling bolt of energy detaches from her soul and cuts into Crona's flesh, worming its way inside the girl. In an instant, even as Medusa's remaining threads bear her away, the timid girl before me is transformed.

"Oh, that's what I do? Okay, Mother!" An insane grin splits her face, and she holds out an empty hand. The parasitic bulge of her soul shifts, flowing through her body and contorting it oddly until it bursts from her hand in a long, black sword, a gaping mouth lined with sharp teeth surrounding the hilt. The Black Blooded Child walks towards me.

"Big sister, let's play."

 ** _A/N - Okay! I promised another chapter, and here it is. :) For some reason, I struggled with the action scenes in this chapter more than I have before in any of my works. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this update. We have finally met Gorgon, and we now have seen Crona. I am deviating from the canon material here - Ragnarok, instead of being a separate soul, is parasitically attached to Crona's soul. This is a possible effect of the Black Blood experimentation that Medusa used to conceive a child, as here, she is infertile. Enough of my rambling, though - I sincerely hope you had fun reading this, and I will see you all next time! Thank you so much for staying with me this far. - AT_**


End file.
